determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream!Dtale!Sans
Dream!Sans... But with Determination. Backstory Dream!Dtale!Sans was Created in the Same way as Regular Dream. But The Light from the Tree Of Dreams was Contaminated with some DT, because someone splased it onto the Tree, causing it to produce the Light as a Way to release the Energy the DT had given it. The Light Produced Dream!Dtale!Sans and Nightmare!Dtale!Sans, at the Same Time. Nightmare didn't like his Twin, seeing as he showed himself as Kinder. Nightmare preferred to be Unhappy. Dream eventually got a Visit from Ink!Dtale!Sans. Dream was offered a place at Ink's Side on the Spot. Dream was happy to accept, and they've been Travelling ever since. However, Nightmare took a Darker Path, deciding to start his own Group. Recruiting Killer and Error!Dtale!Sans, They started a small Group. Dtale!Error!Sans, which is the Error!Sans With Determination, Found the 3 and decided to become their Leader. Nightmare was angry that Error took over, but he didn't want to get rid of a Valuable Member. Without Error, they might have a Worse Enemy. Dream visited AU's with Ink, and they would often stay in Ink's Portal Room. Dream would often visit the Tree of Dreams and would talk to it. A Weird Habit, but he preferred it. He also found out what his Brother was doing and decided to try and Stop them. Unfortunately, Nightmare was much stronger than Dream, and had them Outnumbered 4 to 2. Dream and Ink stayed away from Nightmare, and try their Best to continue Staying Away. But when their Paths Cross, it usually ends in AU's being almost Destroyed from the Mark they leave. Multiple Dtale!AU's have been brutally wounded because of the Battles. The AU's Recover, but it's only a matter of time before an AU actually gets ERASED. Profile Appearance Dream wears a pink Headband that acts as a Crown. He has Pink and Yellow Checkered Eyes, Red Cape, Red Overshirt, White Undershirt, Pink Pants and Red Boots with Pink Straps. He also Wears Pink Fingerless Gloves. Personality He's Cheerful, and Isn't like most Dtale!AU's. Most Dtale!AU's are douchebags, but he's Really nice. He likes Puns, but hates Racist Jokes and any other Offensive thing that's Considered Funny to others. Powers Blasters These are Golden with Red Eyes. They do a lot more Damage than Original Dream's. Staff His Staff is Red With Pink Stars on both Ends. It can Transform into a Rope/Lasso, when he flips it once and catches it. If he flips it twice, it will Disappear in a Red light. To Summon it, he Snaps twice on his Left hand. Bones He can summon Red Bones Only. No White Ones, but he hardly ever uses Bones, since he Has his Staff. Healing He can Heal Himself or Anyone he wants-Including everyone in the vicinity-by absorbing Happiness. This ability also Damages enemies. If he 'Heals' An Enemy, it will wound them. If there is no Positivity around, He can't do this. Strength When in a Place filled with Positivity, he will become Stronger, and often Faster. His Powers are also Quicker at Recharging. If He uses the Heal Ability, it will drain the Happiness. This may Weaken him as he has less Positivity around, but better to have HP than strength. Shortcut/Teleport/AU Travel He can Shortcut Short distances, Teleport to a Specific Area and AU Travel, but only if there is Some Happiness in the AU. Original Dream can't go to an AU that has a Tiny amount of Positivity, but Dream!Dtale!Sans can. It only has to be a Small Amount. Weaknesses No Positivity If there's no Positivity around, he'll feel weak and his DEF lowers. His Brother's Merciless Attitude When he meets up with Nightmare on the Rare Occasions, he tries to guide Nightmare back to the Light and the Righteous Path. But Nightmare Doesn't Care. He'd Rather have Error, Dtale!Error and Killer. Trivia * Ink And Dream's Group is named DETERMINATION. * Nightmare's Group is named GLITCHED BAD DREAMS. (Stupid name, but they thought of it and just stuck with it).